Networks
Networks 1. LAN stands for: a. Local Area Network b. Local Account Network c. Local Area News d. Location and Network (Casity) 2. What is the definition of a network? a. The amount of time between when a CPU requests a file, and when the first byte is sent. b. A device that is used as a sensory object. c. A system that allows electricity flow from chip to chip on the memory board. d. A series of interconnected devices, allowing for the sharing of files and peripherals as well as communication between devices. (Casity) 3. The following are all types of networks EXCEPT a. LAN (Local Area Network) b. MAN (Metropolitan Area Network) c. RAN (Rural Area Network) d. WAN (Wide Area Network) (Casity) 4. Topology refers to a. Something that connects MAN’s together. b. The pattern in which nodes are connected to a network. c. The central location of a router. d. The allowable amount of data that can be stored on a device. (Casity) 5. Which of the following is a type of topology in networking? a. Square Topology b. Star Topology c. Car Topology d. Diamond Topology (Casity) 6. What is a wireless access point? a. A hardware device configured node that allows capable devices to connect through a wireless standard. b. A series of interconnected devices allowing for sharing of files and communication between devices. c. A device that has the ability to read, write, and share data. d. A flat panel display or LCD (Casity) 7. Which of the following is NOT an example of a wireless access point? a. Hot Spot b. 4G Network c. 5G Network d. Bus Network (Casity) 8. Which would be considered the largest network? a. LAN b. MAN c. RAN d. WAN (sean) 9. Which would be considered the mother of all WAN's? a. Internet b. WIFI c. hotspot d. data (sean) 10. Which is not considered a network architecture? a. Bus Network b. Ring Network c. Triangular Network d. Star Network (Sean) 11. A WAN would connect which type of network? a. LAN b. MAN c. RAN d.FAN (Sean) 12. What GBPS would a 5G network run at? a. 10.4 GBPS b. 1.04 GBPS c. 1.4 GBPS d. 14 GBPS (sean) 13. How far out is the range of a central router? a. 0-100 feet b. 100-300 feet c. 300-500 feet d. 500-700 feet (sean) 14. A MAN would connect which type of network? a. LAN b. RAN c. FAN d. WAN (sean) 15. What is a hot spot? A. Flat Panel Display B. Ring Network C. Central Location of Router D. Random Access Memory Answer- C (Noah) 16. What does WAN mean? A. Wide Area Network B. World Area Network C. Wide Air Network D. World Area Networking Answer- A (Noah) 17. What is a bus network? A. Series of Connected Clients B. LAN C. Central Location of Router D. Hot Spot Answer- A (Noah) 18. How fast is the browse speed for 4G? A. 710 MBPS B. .71 MBPS C. 71 MBPS D. 7.1 MBPS Answer- C (Noah) 19. How far does a hot spot reach from towers? A. Exactly 35 B. About 50 C. Exactly 25 D. About 30 Answer- D (Noah) 20. the three types of Networks are LAN, MAN, and ____? A. MBPS B. CPU C. WAN D. GBPS Answer- C (Noah) 21. What does MAN mean? A. Machine Air Network B. Metropolitan Area Network C. Machine Area Network D. Metropolitan Air Network Answer- B (Noah)